The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not necessarily constitute prior art.
Smartphones, tablets and such high-performance mobile devices have fueled the exponential surge of mobile data traffic. As a solution to the phenomenal demand, various companies including telecommunications operators install more and more Wi-Fi access points. Along with their increased amount, the Wi-Fi access points tend to densely concentrate around certain regions with high data traffic in order to cope with concentrated traffic demand.
In a Wi-Fi network environment with concentrated access points, frequent interferences occur between access points. It exacts power consumption that most of the access points constantly operate with maximum power even if they are crowded in a narrow region. There is a need for a Wi-Fi access point management method for minimizing interference between Wi-Fi access points in a Wi-Fi network environment, and for reducing excessive power consumption.